el ultimo viaje
by monse.uchiha
Summary: Acepto que todo haya terminado, pero no niego que me hubiera gustado que fuese de otro modo.


**Summary: Acepto que todo haya terminado, pero no niego que me hubiera gustado que fuese de otro modo. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto (si no Sasuke se casaría conmigo cx)**

**Esta prohibido que tomen mis fics y los publiquen en otras paginas, si quieren hacerlo solo pidan permiso no les cuesta nada :)**

* * *

Por fin hoy era el día que me iba de paseo, ya tenia años de no ir a algún parque de diversiones y mucho menos a uno tan grande como six flags. Agarre mi bolsa (que parecía mas bien maleta por lo grande que era), metí un conjunto de ropa por si acaso, mi cartera, mi ipod, mi celular y mis llaves.

.

En eso escucho el sonido de una bocina que era tocada enfrente de mi casa. Me aseguro de haber guardado todo lo necesario. Salgo de la casa, y la cierro con seguro. Me dirijo al carro estacionado enfrente y me siento en el asiento del copiloto.

.

-hola- dije con una sonrisa. Iba vestida con una blusa de tirantes negra y un short de mezclilla, sandalias negras que se amarraban al tobillo, y por supuesto mis lentes de sol.

.

-¿estas lista?- preguntó el, igualmente con una sonrisa, dejando ver sus blancos dientes. Vestía una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados dejando ver un poco de su pecho, pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos negros y también unos lentes de sol.

.

-si, vamos- dicho esto arranco el auto dirigiéndose a la carretera, el viaje era largo, eran aproximadamente 4 horas de camino.

.

Por si les interesa saber como soy, pues mi cabello es rosa, lacio y corto, me llega mas o menos al hombro y con un flequillo cayendo de mi frente. Ojos verdes parecidos a la esmeralda , piel blanca casi llegando al pálido. Mi estatura es promedio, no soy ni muy alta ni muy chaparra. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

.

Mi novio en cambio tiene una tez clara, cabello negro azabache, corto y rebelde, ojos negros como la noche y de una estatura alta. Se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

.

El viaje a pesar de ser largo se me paso mas rápido de lo normal, y es que siempre que estoy con el, el tiempo se me pasa volando. Al llegar, un hombre nos señalo donde nos teníamos que estacionar, así lo hicimos. Una vez listos nos bajamos del carro y caminos por una banqueta que nos llevaba a la entrada del lugar.

.

Decir que la entrada estaba llena era poco, no cabía ni un alma mas ahí. Nos formamos en la fila para comprar los boletos. Después de 15 min. tuvimos que ir a otra fila, a que un guardia revisara nuestras pertenencias y revisara que no lleváramos armas con nosotros. Cuando era mi turno de que me revisaran Sasuke puso cara de pocos amigos al ver la cara de baboso que tenia el guardia. Me encantaba que se pusiera celoso.

.

Como llegamos temprano al parque, tuvimos que esperar como media hora para que lo abrieran. Fueron los 30 minutos mas largos de toda mi vida, estaba mas que ansiosa por entrar, ¿y como no? Si tenia años en no ir si quiera a una feria de esas que luego hay en la ciudad.

.

-¿estas ansiosa?-

.

-¿tan obvia soy?-

.

-solo un poco- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz. Me sorprendí al oír eso, no creí que fuera tan obvia, siempre fui buena ocultando emociones que no quería que los demás se enteraran.

.

Iba a contestarle pero en eso anunciaron por micrófono que la puertas serian abiertas y así fue. Justo en el momento en que estas fueron abiertas una multitud de gente se abalanzo para poder entrar primero. Sasuke y yo nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír como locos. Era tanta la risa que lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Sinceramente era una estupidez por la cual nos estábamos riendo, pero así éramos cuando estábamos juntos, ni si quiera con mis amigas que las conozco desde la primaria he llegado a tanto nivel de locura con la que he llegado con el.

.

Esperamos a que todo el tumulto de gente entrara para pararnos de la banca donde estábamos. Una vez que se despejo la entrada el me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos al parque. Entregamos nuestro boleto a un empleado para que lo pasara por una especie de "scan" y nos dejara entrar. Después de eso nos dirigimos a un casillero a dejar nuestras cosas y no tener que cargarlas todo el camino, aparte de que en los juegos no podemos subir nada mas que nuestro miedo de morir en alguna de las bajadas.

.

Aun con las manos entrelazadas caminamos a la montaña rusa que estaba mas cerca. Al ser tan temprano casi no había gente, por lo que en 5 minutos ya estábamos sentados en el carrito de la montaña con los cinturones bien abrochados. El recorrido duro mas o menos un minuto, minuto donde no deje de gritar y probablemente haya dejado sordo a mi novio.

.

Nos subimos a todas las montañas rusas que encontrábamos, incluso a un juego de agua donde acabamos todos empapados y tuvimos que ir al casillero por ropa seca. Durante el camino noté como Sasuke enviaba miradas envenenadas a todo el que se me quedaba mirando, le iba preguntar el porque hacia eso pero recordé que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza haciendo que mi blusa (que de por si ya era pegada) me quedara mas ajustada de lo normal, un gran sonrojo apareció en mi cara y maldecí por no haber traído un suéter o algo por el estilo.

.

Llegamos al casillero, tomamos solamente la ropa y nos dirigimos a los baños a cambiarnos. Después de 20 minutos ya estábamos listos. Esta vez fuimos al juego mas fuerte de todos. Sentía una mezcla de emoción, adrenalina y miedo. Pero por el amor de Dios, no es como que nadie se haya muerto en una montaña rusa así. Y mucho menos de una parque de diversiones tan famosa. Y donde los juegos tenían la mejor protección de todas.

.

La fila estuvo mas que larga, supongo que era porque es el juego mas emocionante de todos. Durante la fila tuve un mal presentimiento, pero no le quise dar mucha importancia, luego me mataría la cabeza por saber que era. (Error). Ahora solo quería disfrutar su compañía.

.

Este juego a demás de tener una gran altura los asientos no eran como el de los demás juegos, si no que este estaban mirando hacia abajo, haciendo que miraras la altura a la que estaba el juego.

.

Una vez con los cinturones puestos trataba de convencerme de que no me iba a pasar nada, que iba a salir viva de este juego. Pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía calmarme. En eso siento la mano de Sasuke tomando la mía.

.

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- dijo mientras me sonreía. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció de nuevo en mi cara. Es increíble como con una sola sonrisa de el, puedo dejar de sentir hasta el peor de mis temores.

.

Al cabo de unos segundos el carrito empezó a moverse, haciendo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

.

No tengo ni idea de cómo paso, solo se que en una de las primeras vueltas mi cinturón se iba aflojando, creo que jamás había sentido tanto terror en mi vida. Creí que si me sujetaba fuerte del seguro no se abriría mas y saldría viva de esta. Pero estaba equivocada. En una de las vueltas mas fuertes el cinturón cedió haciendo que me resbalara, apenas y pude sujetarme de un tubo que estaba en el carrito. Los gritos se empezaron a oír al ver en el estado en que me encontraba. La cara de Sasuke reflejaba terror puro, jamás lo había visto así.

.

-dame tu mano- grito. Al oír su voz desgarrada sentí como el corazón se me oprimía, no quería que se sintiera así por mi, yo no lo valía. Intente hacer lo que me dijo pero en eso sentí como la mano se me resbalaba, justo en la parte mas alta de la montaña.

.

No podría describir como me sentí en ese momento, tendrían que vivirlo para saber como se siente. Un hueco en mi estomago se apodero de mi. A lo lejos escuchaba mi nombre ser gritado con dolor, con desesperación. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura". No. Para por favor. No quiero que te sientas así. No es tu culpa. Supongo que ya me tocaba, ya era la hora de partir y lo acepto, aunque no niego que me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido de otro modo.

.

Mientras caía veía como el rostro de Sasuke se iba borrando, el carrito de la montaña rusa siguió su camino. Supongo que ya llego a su destino. Hasta eso no faltaba mucho por terminar. Es increíble que todo esto lo haya pensado mientras caía.

.

Dicen que cuando estas al borde de la muerte ves pasar tu vida frente a tu rostro, y en parte es cierto. Aunque solo tuve una visión. Solo veía su rostro. Teniendo en cuenta de que mi vida se resume a el tiene lógica.

.

En ese momento sentí un vacío al saber que todo había acabado, que me tenia que olvidar de todo, que ya no había marcha atrás. Solo quería seguir viendo su rostro. Por siempre. ¿acaso era mucho pedir?

.

No se con exactitud el tiempo que estuve cayendo, no recuerdo si toque el piso, si choque con algo mas, o si tal vez mi cuerpo de quedo atorado entre unos de los arboles que abundaban por ahí. Aun recuerdo esa escena y siento que el coraje invade mi cuerpo. Coraje por ser tan inútil y no haber aguantado mas tiempo, coraje por hacer sufrir a la persona que mas amo en el mundo. Me odio. Si. Eso serias mas resumido. Me odio por ser tan estúpida, Dios, si tan solo no me hubiera subido a ese juego, si tan solo no me hubiera subido justamente en ese lugar. Pero ya es muy tarde para lamentarse. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

.

Lo único que alcanzo a recordar es el haber pronunciado estas palabras: "te amo".

* * *

**holaaaa Cx**

**wueno aqui les traigo otro fic deprimente u_u que no se por que se me ocurrio X) **

**espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y que me dejen reviews :D ... recuerden que es el unico pago que tengo por escribir c:**

**bye bye n_n**


End file.
